Unknown
by 12ABC123
Summary: A story about Spencer Reid and his love. Not sure where it will take me, but if your interested to find out, please read on :


March 29, 2010

*_Hello all. First fan fic for Criminal Minds and first fan fic in general for quite some time. I wanted to write something on Spencer Reid, though because I absolutely adore him. ;) Now, the girl in it (Lex/Lexi) is a product of my imagination. I can't really picture Reid with anyone on the team, so I was forced to make someone up. I hope that doesn't deter you, along with the blatantly cliché plot for now, making up for the fact that when I randomly began writing this, it didn't contain a plot. I hope I portray the characters well; it's probably the most challenging thing about this. So feedback on how I'm doing is incredibly appreciated and always is a large factor in me continuing a story. So that's all for now, along with the fact I don't own any morsel of Criminal Minds. Enjoy_

"We have 5 victims in Bennington, Vermont. All three are women between the ages of 20 and 30 who have been stabbed 6 times, each with their hands folded across their chests. The UNSUB abducted them from places they frequent regularly, often in broad daylight. There are no witness accounts. With all women, they went to do something for a moment and never returned."

"Are there any similarities between the women?" asked Morgan, leaning back in his seat.

JJ shook her head and gestured towards the screen, drawing the gazes of all but Lexi. She was trying to keep focused on the crime scene photos, but the nausea kept weighing her down, and was taking all her concentration to keep from up heaving her meager breakfast. Her gaze inadvertently went to Spencer, who caught her eye and smiled briefly, before returning his gaze to the screen. She squirmed a little in her seat, bile rising in her throat. Abruptly, she stood.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back. Sorry." She said, walking out of the room. Instead of breaking into a run, like she wanted, she kept her pace cool and controlled until she reached the ladies room.

Emily Prentiss was Lexi's best friend at the BAU and it was to her that Emily's thoughts kept returning through the remainder of the short briefing, at the end of which, Hotch announced their immediate departure for Vermont. Emily stood and headed out into the hall and toward the restroom, figuring that's the only logical place for someone to go in such a hurry. Sure enough when she entered Lexi was bending over the sink, dirty blonde hair falling around her face.

"Hey Lex." She looked up. Her face was pale and there were tear tracks down both her cheeks.

"Hey Emily," she said, smiling tiredly in her direction. Within an instant Emily was next to her, filled with worry for her friend that she had never once seen shed a tear.

"What's wrong? She asked. Lexi stood up straight and ran a hand across her face. She wanted to tell Emily, but she knew the repercussions would most likely outweigh the relief of telling another girl. However, it was Emily and if she told her not to breathe a word of it, she wouldn't. She hoped.

"You have to swear to me that you won't speak a word of this to anyone. Not J.J, or Hotch, or anyone outside the BAU either. Please, I have to keep this a secret." She nodded, shocked by the intensity of her words, and curiosity burning within her. She was also surprised how quickly she agreed to talk about it.

"Of course, I swear, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant." If jaws could hit the floor, Emily's would be three floors underneath where they were standing. This would have been surprising under normal circumstances, but since she had no knowledge of any boyfriends in Lexi's life, this was especially shocking.

"You're kidding!? Who's the father?"

"This you really have to swear not to mention to _anyone_. Not a single soul, you hear me?" Emily nodded. There was a small silence until she said, "Reid." She was looking at the floor, and the admission came quick and soft. If her previous secret had been shocking, this was nothing short of astounding. No words could she think of to sum up her shock of the swiftly delivered news. And along with that astonishment came a flooding of questions. Always one for composure, Emily was unaccustomed to the momentary loss of speech and the jumbling around in her head which most likely prevented it. After a moment she regained some form of thought and voice once more.

"How long have you both been together? Have you told anyone?" As the shock began wearing off, she felt her curiosity strengthen immensely, questions flooding her mind. One slightly childish one was her curiosity of how was in bed. That particular question however, would have to wait.

Lexi was beginning to regret telling Emily. It wasn't her questions she minded, but the feeling of insecurity and fear that came along with answering those questions. She was so used to not even thinking anything about their relationship at work, and now she was telling Prentiss all about it in the restroom. It was a bit of a transformation, one she wasn't sure if her current nervous state could handle. Nonetheless, she pressed herself to answer the questions, fighting the illogical panic at finally admitting it to someone.

"About 11 months. And no, no one knows but you, me, and him." Her voice took on a harder edge. "And I plan on keeping it that way." She didn't mean to be harsh, but Emily had to know she meant it. Of course, it was inevitable that everyone would be told or find out sooner or later, but she didn't want to even think about that right now. Actually, all she wanted to do right now was go inspect a crime scene, or a dead body, or _something_ to take her mind of off the conversation and the situation that was currently being discussed.

"Wow...um…congratulations then." Emily's voice was laced with false gaiety, although confusion and uncertainty more evident tones in her voice.

"You don't have to pretend to be happy about it," she said. Lexi was a strong believer in speaking your mind, and here she expected Prentiss to honor her by doing the same.

"Are you?" She thought for a moment, and then smiled. Her smile was sad, but interlaced with a small dose of hope as well.

"I'm scared as hell; of losing my job, or worse, losing Reid. But underneath it all I think I'm happy, and nervous, and horribly excited." Emily smiled and nodded. That was all she cared about when it came right down to it.


End file.
